Nightmares
by YamiB1999
Summary: Ryou has a nightmare and Yami comes and gives him some brotherly support. One-Shot. No pairings or anything like that, just a brotherly thing between a Yami and his hikari


**Yoo hoo! YamiB1999 here! Thought it would be interesting trying out a One-shot about Ryou having nightmares. R&R!**

* * *

Ryou tossed and turned in his bed as the thunder clapped loudly And the lightening's light blared through the window. It was hard to believe he was still asleep in all the ruckus, but then again who wouldn't be if their nightmares drowned all the noise, blinded them with darkness and only brought fear to their beating hearts?

His face was contorted with fright and he had his hands clenched into fists, as he continued to toss and turn. His blankets were strewn across the floor as a result of Ryou kicking it. In his mind, however he'd been kicking at a fearsome beast that wished to devour him. He let out a yell of horror as the beast took a swipe at him once more.

* * *

Yami Bakura eyes snapped open as he heard a yell. No doubt, it was his hikari's. His light's. It was Ryou. He bolted out of his room as the thunder clapped and the lightening blared through the window.

Bakura paused as his hand went for the handle. He listened. He heard someone mumbling something incoherently. He stepped in and saw his light. Ryou lay in bed mumbling over and over something Bakura couldn't understand, tossing around with a few tears rolling down his face.

Bakura strode over immediately to his hikari. He held him in his arms and tried shaking him awake.

'Ryou, Ryou. Wake up, come on Ryou, wake up.' He murmured softly stroking his hikari's back gently. Ryou shot out a few yells but eventually woke. And when he did, he began crying. His frame racked with sobs and he clenched his Yami's waist as if it were his life line.

'Hush Ryou, all is well. You are at home, right here, safe with me. Nothing is wrong Ryou. You needn't be afraid.' Yami said calmly to his light. Ryou hid his face in Bakura's chest, as he cried.

After a few minutes, he calmed, but kept hold of his Yami.

'What happened Ryou? Did you dream of something frightening? What happened?' Bakura asked in concern. The Yami clutched his hikari tightly in an embrace.

Finally, Ryou mustered the courage to speak.

'W-We were back on the b-blimp, the battle city tournament.' Ryou began, shaking slightly.

'We were duelling, but it wasn't Yugi, or Marik. It was Zorc. He said he was there to punish you and me for failing him, not letting him to rule the world and shroud it with darkness. The duel stopped, and he tried to kill us with some kind of darkness.' Ryou went silent for a while, his eyes were to the brim with tears, but he wouldn't let them fall.

'It was about to hit me, but you came and took the blow. It infected you with evil and consumed you into darkness... T-then, you took a dagger out of your pocket, and stabbed me... In the heart. A-and then, the darkness left you, and you were yourself again, but when you saw me dead, and the knife in your hand all bloodied, you couldn't stand the sight and slit your own throat!' Ryou cried in terror.

* * *

Yami felt his own heart stop at his hikari's words. He separated him from their embrace, and put his hands on his shoulders.

'Ryou, don't you ever worry about Zorc. He is gone, for good. He won't harm you ever, you hear me? I will never let anyone or anything hurt you with all the power I possess, even if I end up losing my soul!' Yami said stroking his hikari's hair. He pulled him back into their brotherly embrace.

'Yami, please stay with me for the night...' Ryou said, his voice slurred with sleep. A moment after he said it, Yami could hear the slow breathing of his hikari. He then lay his light on his bed, arranging his pillow so he' be comfortable, and then picked up his blanket from the floor and tucked Ryou in.

He was about to leave when the sweet voice ringed in his head 'Yami, please stay with me for the night...'. He looked back at Ryou, and then at the door.

'Why not?' Yami said to himself, before walking over to his sleeping hikari and sat at the end of the bed. And there he stayed till the morning.

* * *

Ryou rubbed his wearily as the sun's beams shone through his window and onto his face. He gave a long yawn as he sat up and stretched his arms. Then he looked in front of him and saw his Yami asleep at the end of his bed. The night's events whizzed through his mind and he remembered what happened.

Ryou gave a smile and his eyes shone. 'Thank you Yami.' He whispered, before quietly getting out of bed and laying his blanket over his sleeping dark, and then shut the curtains to make the room a little darker. He gave one last look at his other half before leaving the room quietly, smiling.

* * *

**Just felt like writing something nice with our two favourite guys here. This was a brotherly fanfic, so don't consider it as anything inappropriate. I know I could have done so much better than this, but this is what happens when school really gets to you. Hopefully I'll be back to normal very soon, maybe by Christmas? **

**I guess I should go now, so seeya guys!**

**-YamiB1999**


End file.
